1. Field of Invention
My invention pertains to policeman's clubs, billies, night sticks, judo sticks and riot batons.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art consists of policeman's billies, night sticks, judo sticks and riot batons. The present day clubs depend on overhead blows and need space to work in. My invention is capable of delivering a blow along a straight trajectory with the wrist extended in a straight forward position. When a blow is delivered, the wrist remains almost rigid. My invention is capable of delivering short, rapid, and powerful blows at a distance of 3 inches or less without changing the position or angle of the wrist.